


Unplanned

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Series: Fear and Delight [7]
Category: Fright Night (2011), Underworld (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort/Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Peter has recently found out some news that he knows will change things forever.
Relationships: Lucian (Underworld)/Peter Vincent
Series: Fear and Delight [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670890
Comments: 38
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Peter hated being stabbed, he was rather sure that most people who had been stabbed in their lives would agree it hurt like a bitch. He gritted his teeth, jaw clenched as he felt the blade that was currently stuck hilt deep in his shoulder twist, the heavy weight of the vampire who had stabbed him pinning him down against the ground. The knife of course was Peter’s, he’d lost his grip on it when the vampire in question had punched him in the jaw knocking him on his ass, knocking him out for a few seconds in the process. Peter grabbed a fistful of short greasy dark hair pulling hard as he flailed beneath the living corpse who was determined to kill him, Peter refused to go out without a fight. Then again, he wasn’t exactly willing to go out period, not now, not after what he learned, or he was pretty sure he learned. Being stabbed wasn’t entirely ideal considering the circumstances. He leaned up biting the monster’s nose hard, his canines piercing the skin, blood trickling into his mouth, the vampire growled in pain and pulled back clutching at his bleeding nose. Peter ripped the knife from his shoulder crying out at the burning pain of it, he felt the hot wetness of his blood gushing from the wound soaking his torn t-shirt and his skin. He managed to plunge the blade into the vampire’s chest piercing his heart, he knocked the monster onto its back and gave the blade a twist as he knelt over it. 

“Fucking bastard,” he bit out as he jerked the blade out of the gaping wound in the monster’s chest. He sat back down on the ground carefully pulling his shirt off, balling it up and pressing it firmly against the wound in his shoulder.

He gave it a minute before he climbed to his feet, his steps were unsteady as he headed towards the back of the warehouse where he heard glass shattering followed by the thud of dead weight. When he reached what once was an office, he found a headless torso on the ground, the head rolling across the concrete floor mere inches away. Lucian stepped out of the room, blood staining his face and shirt, his eyes flickered to Peter, worry filling them when he saw that he was injured. Admittedly Peter was rather worried too, not just because of being stabbed, but for other reasons he didn’t quite have the time to think about right this very moment. Lucian rushed to his side, he carefully moved the soiled shirt from Peter’s shoulder exposing the wound, it wasn’t terrible, well it was, but it could have been worse, they both knew that. 

“Home or hospital?” He asked as he let Peter place the shirt back against the wound to slow the bleeding.

Peter did enjoy the elixirs that Lucian made, but for the first time in his life he felt that hospital might be a good option. The pain in his shoulder ached and burned, even his head was beginning to pound because of it.

“Hospital,” he decided, wincing at the sharp sting of pain he felt shoot through his arm.

Lucian looped an arm around his waist and lead him out of the building and towards his waiting car. They went through their routine of washing themselves off the best they could, changing into clothes that weren’t drenched in blood and grime before getting in the car. Peter remained shirtless, his wound was slightly cleaner now exposing the torn entry wound, he mostly kept it covered finding that the longer he looked at it that it started making him feel nauseous.

“So, we get there, we need to figure out what to tell them if they make us talk to the cops.” Peter said once they were closer to the hospital.

He’d been there countless time, there were three doctors that ended up treating him each late night or early morning he went there, and all three knew what sort of life Peter lead: one of stupidity, alcohol, drugs, and horrible decisions. Two of the three were unlikely to call the cops.

“I figure we were heading back home, some douche bag jumped us, I dunno why.” He was in too much pain to properly think of a cover story.

They both knew the protocol, to lie and say neither of them got a good look at the guy who did it, say it was just some junkie or somebody Peter had probably pissed off at some point, there were actually many reasons that could lead up to somebody stabbing Peter and the cops in Vegas knew that, they knew him as well as the doctors and nurses at the hospital did. 

“Don’t they ever grow suspicious?”

“Nah, before I got serious about hunting, I ended up in the hospital a lot more, for very non heroic reasons.”

They’d been together for a little over three months now, he didn’t exactly want to ruin the magic by telling him how many ridiculous sex related injuries he’d suffered or how many times he’d ended up accidentally stabbing himself or that one time he dropped a loaded gun and shot himself in the leg. He liked to think somehow that Lucian still thought him to be a smart partially well-adjusted adult. 

Lucian parked in an available space closest to the building, Peter felt a conflicting mixture of relief and anxiety as they got out of the car and made their way into the building. He recognized the elderly woman sitting behind the desk, her wire framed glasses low on the bridge of her nose close to just falling off her face, he sensed her judgement the second her weary green eyes caught a glimpse of him. He gave her a shy wave and a cheeky smile, she handed him the clipboard with the paperwork she needed him to fill out, a lack of pleasantries as he and Lucian went to sit on the gray cushioned chairs of the waiting room. It wasn’t terribly busy; only three other people there, a woman and her teen son kept staring at them, specifically at Peter as if they were desperate to ask him what had happened to him. 

Once the form was filled out, returned to the old woman behind the front desk it was only about forty-five minutes or so before a woman close to his age in a white coat called him back. The pain in his arm had long subsided into a dull throbbing, only stinging when he moved his arm around, he was led to a small room where he sat and waited for the doctor. He knew he’d be lectured; he’d ask them not to get the cops involved, they would clean his wound, stitch it up, lecture him again, and then give him pain killers which was the fun part of this routine. It was the other reason he’d wanted to come to the hospital, the main reason that left him anxious; he wasn’t sure exactly what he was hoping to hear.

The door opened, a woman in her later forties stepped into the room closing the door behind her, her long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her brown eyes full of knowing as she looked at Peter laid out on the table, he pulled himself up into a sitting position grinning at her.

“How did you end up getting stabbed this time?” She asked as she glanced over his charts.

“Oh, you know the same ol’ same ol’.” He answered.

Dr. Graham was one of the doctors he’d become most familiar with during his time of living in Vegas, it was safe to say she’d seen him at some of his worst and most humiliating moments, and only occasionally lectured him for his behavior.

“Were you attacked?”

“Yeah more or less, y’know how it is, neighborhood has just gone to shit these past couple years.”

He winced when she began cleaning the wound, the disinfectant burning. “Domestic?”

“What, no.” He was nearly offended by the question, he knew it was a common one for them to ask when somebody had been assaulted, but the thought of Lucian causing him physical harm was outrageous.

“I have to ask, are you going to tell me?”

“It really wasn’t all that interesting; you know how things are with me.”

She sighed, the sigh and the light look of disappointment on her face reminded him of his aunt, who he should probably call and check in on. “Look we don’t have to do the whole police report thing, right?”

“I should, but I get the feeling you don’t want me to.”

“That’s right, c’mon they never get shit done anyway.”

Which was true, murders and assaults happened weekly and most the time the criminals were never caught, he’d been interviewed by enough cops in Nevada after being attacked to know that they didn’t give a shit. They just nodded, asked a few vague questions, looked like he was wasting their time, and then they’d be off to the next thing they could care less about. 

“Fine, but this is the last time, next time you’re going to have to file a report.” 

“Sure, promise.”

He remained mostly quiet while she stitched up his stab wound, he only whined and cursed a few times. Once it was stitched and bandaged, she wrote out a prescription for a low dose pain killer, she knew his habits when it came to drugs both legal and otherwise, habits that he was very actively trying to kick.

“Is there anything else that I can do for you tonight?”

He felt his anxiety wash over him again leaving his stomach turning, he looked down at the t-shirt he held in his hands, he fidgeted nervously with the material of it. “Yeah actually, um, think you could do a-a pregnancy test for me?” He asked, nearly choking on the words.

He hadn’t spoken about it out loud, a couple weeks ago when he’d begun feeling off, he’d just thought it was alcohol related, then he thought perhaps it was food poisoning. The longer he went on feeling off his mind wandered to different possibilities, ones he typically wouldn’t think of; he ended up making a very early morning run to Walgreens where he bought about five at home pregnancy tests, spent a good hour locked inside the bathroom taking them, and nearly all of them showed up as positive. He’d been actively trying to not think about it, taking on more hunting jobs just to busy himself and keep the possibility of being pregnant out of his mind. It wasn’t a bad thing if he was, but he supposed it probably wasn’t good either.

“I can, we can do a blood test, they tend to be the most effective.” 

He nodded, silent as his heart thudded against his chest. 

“How long have you suspected you might be pregnant?” She asked as she gathered what she needed, moving to stand by his side again.

“A bit now, I ran out and bought a few pregnancy tests, I think I’d rather hear it from a doctor though, if I am.” 

He winced as he felt the needle poke into his arm. “I should have the results for you by the morning, I’ll call you with them.”

“Thanks, appreciate it.” He muttered.

He knew there was a possibility that the tests were wrong, he knew due to the hormone treatment that maybe the tests weren’t as effective as they would be on somebody else, but then again, he also was just coming up with excuses. 

“Are you alright?” She asked, tone gentle, caring, and it nearly made him cry.

“Yeah, just weird is all; typically, I’m a lot more careful when I’m hooking up with people, guess I just haven’t been these days.”

When it had all been one night stands and random hookups he made sure to keep on top of his birth control, all partners with dicks wore condoms, and he tended to avoid any sexual activities that could result in getting knocked up, but with Lucian he’d never thought ahead. There were a million thoughts rushing through his brain, so many that he had a difficult time pinning down a single one that he could obsess over until he had a breakdown.

“I take it the man who brought you in is the father.” 

Peter smiled despite how anxious he felt, “yeah, y’know if there is a baby, yeah he is.” 

It felt weird to talk about, nice though, but weird. He was terrified about being pregnant, partially due to his own lack of knowledge on how to care for another living thing, especially one that would be immensely dependent on him, but he wouldn’t be doing it alone. That was where it became less terrifying and more kind of sweet, he’d have Lucian there with him, he was almost completely positive that if there was in fact a baby that Lucian wouldn’t be upset about that. He knew he’d nearly had a child before, hundreds of years ago. 

She placed a reassuring hand on his uninjured shoulder, “I’ll call you in the morning, try not to worry about it for now.” 

He nodded, got down off the table. “Thanks, I really do appreciate it.” He said before exiting the examination room and heading back towards the waiting room.

She was right, he didn’t know for sure, well he did, deep down he did. He wasn’t sure at this point if he’d be disappointed or relieved to find out he wasn’t pregnant, if he wasn’t pregnant then he wouldn’t have to worry about a baby, a baby that wouldn’t be entirely human he was now realizing. Then again it would be weird not being pregnant, he was starting to adjust to the idea, it could be nice if they could have a family of their own, give his kid the life his parents didn’t get the chance to give him, and Lucian could be the father he never was able to be. So maybe being pregnant wouldn’t be the most terrible outcome in the world. He wasn’t sure, he knew he wanted desperately to drink and not think about this, but that was out of the question.

Lucian still sat in the waiting room, phone in hand probably texting another lycan, or reading local news stories.

“Ready to go?” Peter asked gaining his boyfriend’s attention.

Lucian stuffed his phone back into the pocket of his jeans, he must have noticed that Peter looked upset, he got up from the chair and approached him, placed a hand against his cheek. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, just sore is all, fucking takes a lot out of a guy getting stabbed.” He countered, forcing a smile.

Lucian looked at him as if he was going to push to see what was really bothering him but seemed to think better of it. He took hold of Peter’s hand leading him out of the building and back out into the muggy dessert heat and towards the waiting black sports car that would once more need a thorough washout tomorrow. Peter felt worn out, mentally and physically exhausted, watching the lights of the buildings as they passed them by, the songs playing on the radio were mere background noise. Lucian glanced over at him every now and again to check if he was awake, if he was alright. Peter knew that he was worried about him, it was after all reasonable to worry when your boyfriend got stabbed so Peter couldn’t be annoyed by that. It was sweet that he was with a guy who worried about him, that he was with somebody as caring as Lucian was, at least where he was concerned. 

When they arrived home, Lucian headed back to the master bathroom to run a bath for them, Peter started towards the bar heavily tempted to pour himself a shot of whiskey but decided against it. He wasn’t going to be like those people he spotted around Vegas who were heavily knocked up and tossing back shots as if they weren’t carrying another life inside them. If he wasn’t pregnant though then he was going to drink quite heavily, he wasn’t sure if it would be in grief or celebration. He made his way back to the bathroom to find Lucian in the tub, head leaning back against the rim of it, eyes closed. Peter smiled as he kicked off his shoes, he undressed the rest of the way before climbing in the tub with him, he settled himself on the lycan’s lap leaning down to press a kiss against the center of his chest. Lucian smiled, he opened his eyes watching as Peter trailed kisses along his chest and up towards his shoulder. 

“Feeling better?” He asked, one hand coming to rest at the small of his back pulling him closer against him.

“A bit, pills help, might try the elixir later.” 

He nipped against the side of his neck earning a low moan from his boyfriend, he licked against the mark before resuming his kissing and occasional biting. Lucian rubbed a hand along his side, his hand slipping between their bodies and settling between Peter’s spread legs, the hunter moaned when he felt fingers pressing and rubbing against his clit. His shoulder ached in protest as Peter lifted himself up, hands gripping Lucian’s shoulders firmly as he lowered himself on his cock. He never allowed physical injuries to keep him from sex, except those times the injuries were sex related, and even then, he did his best. Lucian kissed him slowly, fangs nipping against his bottom lip making him moan. Peter rocked against him, whimpering and moaning as he felt his cock stretch him, his thrusts slow and deep as he rocked up into him filling him. Peter’s hands rubbed down over his chest, fingers teasing against his nipples, he kissed along the lycan’s jaw whispering his praises against his skin as he thrust against him. 

“Fuck I love you,” Peter whispered against his skin.

Lucian tangled his fingers in his short brown hair giving a firm tug, Peter moaned in response. “I love you too,” his eyes were that haunting pale blue, a color that he found strangely arousing despite all logic saying it shouldn’t be.

He figured maybe it was because it was part of Lucian and that was why he found it to be beautiful, or maybe he had a weird eye color kink. Either way there was something about those eyes watching him, rows of fangs peeking out as Lucian ran his tongue across his bottom lip. Peter kissed him hungrily, tongue pressing into his mouth running lightly along sharp teeth, a shiver running up his spine. Lucian’s hands gripped his hips as he sped his pace up, thrusting into him harder, his nails biting against peter’s skin as he brought himself closer to his release. He broke from the kiss, lips trailing down the side of Peter’s neck, fangs grazing and teasing his skin, he sucked against Peter’s skin as he came inside him, his moans muffled as he filled him with his release. His hand slipped between them again, fingers rubbing against Peter’s clit until his own release was reached, his moans of pleasure echoing throughout the bathroom. Afterwards they washed each other off, reminded by the cooling water that their original goal had been getting clean. Afterwards Lucian helped him out the tub and they returned to the bedroom where they curled up together in bed. 

Lucian held him close, arm wrapped around his middle, hand against his stomach. There was something comforting in that, something comforting in everything about Lucian’s presence. Peter closed his eyes, he relaxed as he focused on gentle kisses against the back of his shoulder, and the warmth of his boyfriend’s body pressed against him. He was terrified of what the doctor’s phone call would bring tomorrow, it didn’t matter what news she gave him, it was going to change him one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning Peter kept his phone with him, checking it nearly every thirty minutes worried that maybe he missed the doctor’s call, when Lucian asked him what was going on he just lied and said that Charley had messaged him about some crisis that he might need help with. He was finding out that he really hated lying to Lucian about things, typically Peter never took issue with telling people lies, found it made dealing with people easier in fact. Except with Lucian, it didn’t help that Lucian took him for his word, let the topic drop after that and they resumed their breakfast in peace. It was still strange having somebody put their full trust in him, sometimes still he worried that Lucian didn’t know who he really was, how garbage he was at his very core. It was another thing that worried Peter when it came to being pregnant, thinking about his own kid, he wondered if his kid would end up resenting him some day, wondered if he could actually stick it out and be a good parent. The last time he’d really been around any kids had been Easter at his aunt and uncle’s house years ago, it had been his cousin’s kids, they’d been fine even if a little judgmental.

Around eleven his phone began to ring, Peter jumped nearly falling out of his seat at the jarring sound of his ringtone, his heart pounding in his chest as he stared down at it for a moment unsure if he even wanted to know what the answer was. Lucian sat across from him looking at him, leaned over to try and take a look at the caller ID to see who could be calling to make his boyfriend go suddenly pale.

“Who is it?” He asked, gentle concern in his tone.

Peter clutched his phone to his chest, hands trembling as he got up. “U-uncle, hey um I’m going to go into the bedroom to talk, won’t be long.” He stammered out, his voice shaky as he turned from the table and made his way back to their bedroom closing and locking the door behind him as he accepted the call.

He sat on the bed, his fingers feeling numb, legs shaky and his stomach churning. “Hello?”

He silently cursed himself for the way his voice trembled, how sick and anxious he felt. 

“Peter, I have your test results. It looks like you are in fact pregnant.” She announced, her tone carefully flat and factual.

Peter collapsed back on the bed letting out a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes, tears rolling down his face and dripping onto the bedding, he laughed because he wasn’t sure how else to react.

“Really?”

“Yes, really, unless you want me to draw more blood to be sure.” Her tone was lighter now, teasing, it made him feel more at ease.

“No, that’s, we’re good.”

“I do recommend you set up an appointment with your gynecologist, get an ultrasound done to make sure everything is alright, and to see how far along you are.” 

He nodded despite the fact she couldn’t see him, he wiped at his tear stained cheeks, his fingers still shaky. “Yeah, I’ll set that up today. Thanks, by the way.”

“It’s no problem, good luck with everything Peter.”

He thanked her again before ending the call, he dropped his phone on the bed, eyes opening as he stared up at his ceiling. He placed a hand against the flat of his stomach, rubbed along it trying to imagine what that was going to be like, his stomach growing, another life that would depend on him, and on Lucian as well. He had the urge to tell him, just to get that out of the way, to relieve his worries that his boyfriend wouldn’t be thrilled about this news. He didn’t know why he was so worried about Lucian’s reaction; he knew a family was something that the lycan had wanted long ago, but it had been ripped from him in the cruelest way. Peter thought about his own family, parents that he remembered less clearly day by day, it scared him how difficult it was to remember the sounds of their voices, what their faces looked like without the assistance of old photographs. They’d be happy for him he thought, proud that he was with somebody who took good care of him, made him happy, and now he was going to have a family of his own. 

He sighed, his anxiety ebbing away leaving him feeling drained and tired now. He picked his phone up again selecting his doctor’s number and setting up an appointment for tomorrow morning around eleven. Just another thing to make it more real, as much as he wanted to tell Lucian now, he knew he should wait, make sure everything was fine. He wasn’t sure he could handle it if he told him now only to find out there was something wrong tomorrow, he didn’t want to put them both through that. He hoped nothing was wrong, as weird as it still was to think of himself as pregnant, he didn’t want to find out some terrible news, find out that his substance abuse before he found out caused any severe harm. He left his hand to rest against his stomach, his mind wandering over more things than he had the energy to keep track of. He startled when he heard light tapping at the bedroom door, he pulled himself up and went to the door unlocking it and cracking it open before returning to the bed where he curled up on his side.

Lucian entered the room quietly closing the door behind him, he got into bed with him, concern etched on his features as he looked at the state of his boyfriend. He reached up gently brushing the tears from his flushed cheek with the pad of his thumb.

“Is everything okay?”

“Just the usual, know how it is.”

He wasn’t entirely sure how his relatives were going to handle it if he decided to even tell them, shit they barely even knew about Lucian. They knew he was seeing somebody, but not much else. 

“I’m sorry,” he pressed a kiss against his forehead then the bridge of his nose. 

Peter smiled softly, “it’s fine, just tired now, mind staying in here with me?”

“Of course not.” He replied, wrapping an arm around his waist pulling him close against himself.

Peter sighed, he buried his face against his chest breathing in the scent of his cologne and body wash. He felt more at ease wrapped in his arms, being comforted for him. He still hated that he’d lied to him, but after his next appointment he’d tell him the truth so long as the news was positive. For now he just wanted to enjoy the comfort of somebody who loved him this unconditionally despite all his faults.


	3. Chapter 3

That morning Peter had woken early, he woke feeling anxious and exhausted; what little sleep he’d managed to get throughout the night had been filled with worrying dreams that he did his best not to think about now that he was awake. He rolled over scooting closer to Lucian, his partner wolf shaped, Peter groaned burying his face against the thick mane of black fur, he felt the wolf shift, felt the press of a wet nose against the top of his head followed by a tongue licking his head, he groaned again as he pulled back to look at him. He wasn’t sure if he should be annoyed or find that enduring, he sighed as he pet his head.

“I’m alright, just bad dreams is all.” He found himself responding to a question that hadn’t been asked, that couldn’t be asked.

Lucian lay his head down against the pillow again, Peter could feel those black reflective pool eyes watching him, knew that his boyfriend was worried about him lately. He couldn’t blame him, he’d been acting strangely ever since he took those home pregnancy tests, then getting a doctor’s confirmation that he was indeed pregnant, and now he had to go get an ultrasound to ensure everything was fine. That was what scared the Hell out of him, as weird and slightly terrifying as it was to think of himself as pregnant, to think that in nine months or less he was going to be a dad, he was scared of something being wrong. He swore to himself that if something was wrong with the baby due to the drinking he’d done before finding out he was pregnant that he’d stop for good, though he supposed he should stop either way. The last thing a kid needed was a dad who spent all his time shit faced or high. 

He waited until Lucian was sleeping again before he climbed out of bed, he went into the bathroom to grab a quick shower, dress, and then head out for his appointment. He hoped he could get out while Lucian was still asleep, he hoped he could get out without him asking him any questions about what he was up to today, if he wanted him to come along. Of course, a part of him would like it if Lucian came along with him, but he didn’t want him to be there just in case something was wrong. He knew he couldn’t live with seeing him hurt, he thought about how hurt he still seemed anytime he brought up the last child he’d nearly had hundreds of years ago, he couldn’t put him through that. 

By the time he was finished with his shower and back in the bedroom Lucian was awake again and more human looking, he sat on the bed looking tired still as he watched Peter get dressed, easily noticed how anxious he looked.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, yeah fine, I’m going to head out this morning, got something that needs taken care of.” He informed him; he did his best to come across as casual.

Though judging by the way Lucian was staring at him it was obvious he didn’t believe him, still he didn’t make a move to get up from the bed. He just sat there watching as Peter finished getting ready. Peter came around the bed sitting down on the side of it, he reached out placing a hand against the other man’s cheek, smiling when Lucian leaned into his touch. 

“I promise when I get back home today, I’ll tell you, okay?”

Lucian placed a hand against the back of his, he turned his head to press a kiss to the palm of his hand. “Okay, you are okay though, right?”

He nodded, “yeah I am, promise there isn’t anything wrong with me.” 

He seemed to relax at that news, pressing a kiss against Peter’s wrist before releasing his hand. “I’ll be here when you get back. I love you,”

“I love you too,” he kissed him gently before heading out.

He decided that if something was wrong, if whatever news he got was bad news that he’d find a proper time to tell him, a way to tell him. Sure, it terrified him, honestly all of this terrified him. He knew there were risks for pregnancies, he was a trans man with a drinking problem who was now pregnant by his lycan boyfriend. Which that topic alone threw in countless unknowns that made his anxiety spike through the roof. He wasn’t entirely sure what it meant that he wasn’t exactly knocked up by a human, he knew that Lucian had been born looking completely human, he’d told him about that before, and even what Peter researched of lycans a few months ago turned up that their offspring were basically normal children. Except said children ended up shifting into wolves about twelve to fourteen years into their lives, he didn’t know much about what happened if a human got a lycan pregnant or got pregnant by a lycan, if it meant that their kid could be just human, or completely lycan like Lucian. He couldn’t wait to tell Lucian that he was pregnant, at least then he’d get answers to his more supernatural creature related questions, he was certain he knew more about this sort of thing considering he spent most of his existence in a pack.

For now, Peter just wanted to concentrate on everything being fine, that his stupid rock star lifestyle hadn’t caused any damage to the fetus. He wasn’t even sure how long he’d been pregnant for, which was a crazy thought. Spending mornings sick to his stomach and puking his guts up in the toilet wasn’t exactly out of the norm for him, unlike a lot of people who would know right away by that alone that something was wrong, plus he hadn’t had a period in years so he couldn’t go by that. He thought back to when he’d been a teenager, when he’d had a different name, and hadn’t been who he wanted to be yet. It had always driven him up the wall when his relatives would ask him about a future husband, about having babies, and all that. He nearly wanted to abstain from all of it just to spite them, as time wore on, he just started to figure he’d make a shit husband himself, and he couldn’t imagine having somebody like himself as a dad. Except now he had a live-in boyfriend and, he was pregnant, so he supposed he would have to properly think about those things, prepare for the fact he was most likely going to have a baby. He knew he didn’t have to worry about Lucian in all of this, it was himself he was more worried about; he feared he’d end up being one of those people who was fine until after the baby was born then went out to buy a pack of cigarettes, but never comes back home. He didn’t want to be that person, didn’t want his kid to grow up thinking he’s some deadbeat bastard who didn’t ever love them. He wondered if these were things that normal people thought about when they found out they were pregnant; they were things they should think about.

He was thankful that the waiting room was relatively empty probably due to how early it was, he knew the longer he had to wait the more anxious he would become about literally everything happening and not happening. He was frustrated with himself for being this anxious, for worrying about everything and anything, he knew he’d still have worries and concerns after he found out what was going on, but at least the list would be cut in half after this. After nearly half an hour of waiting a nurse came out to get him and lead him back to the examination room. It was another ten minutes before his doctor came back; a woman closing in on fifty, one of the few understanding doctors he’d encountered in his life. It had taken him far too long to find a doctor who respected his pronouns and didn’t roll their eyes at his preferred pronouns, but this one did. 

“So, who’s the lucky guy?” She asked as he laid back on the table.

“His name’s Lucian, believe it or not he lives with me, and we’ve been together for over three months.” 

She smiled at him, “I have to say I’m impressed; you haven’t had a live-in since Ginger, right?” She asked him as she got everything set up.

Peter pulled his shirt up, shivering when she smeared the jelly across his stomach. “Yeah, she was the last, well there was this couple who stayed with me, but that was different.”

Technically he never invited them to stay with him, but the husband kept supplying him with LSD and weed, the wife gave amazing head, and he’d finally tossed them out after they’d stolen half his jewelry and pawned it off.

“I’m sure it was,” she muttered as she began running the ultrasound.

Peter turned his head to look at the screen, it was always weird seeing what the inside of your body looked like, he couldn’t exactly make out anything other than blurs of white and black as if his insides were some abstract painting that cost too much money. He wasn’t sure what to look for, what she was even looking for.

“Everything alright?” He asked her, still staring at the screen.

“Yes, I would say you’re about a month pregnant, and everything looks totally normal.” 

He let out a sigh of relief, that took off about half his anxieties and fears. “Thank God,” 

“Worried?”

“You know how I am with my hobbies.” He told her; he pulled his shirt back down after she cleaned his stomach off.

“No more doing that, right?”

“Promise, scouts honor.”

“I’ll want to see you in here more regularly now, checkups, monthly ultrasounds, and if you experience anything abnormal, any pain please don’t hesitate to get into contact with me or the hospital.” 

“Yeah, promise, thanks.” 

He set up another appointment for the following month before leaving, feeling admittedly better than he had through the night and all morning. Now he just had to worry about telling Lucian, not that he exactly needed to worry about it, but he wasn’t sure how to go about it. He’d never been with somebody before who would handle news like this well, he was positive that Lucian would handle this news well anyways. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if he didn’t want this, if he took the news badly. Peter stalled on going back home, stopping at Starbucks for tea, killing time on his phone, texting Charley and pointedly telling him nothing about his personal life; the kid knew he had a boyfriend, but he didn’t know Lucian wasn’t human and he certainly didn’t need to know about that or the not human baby that Peter was going to have. Before leaving he did shoot Lucian a quick text to let him know he’d be home in about ten minutes, a minute after sending the text he received a thumbs up in return. 

He did feel good about not having to lie now, still a new feeling for him; he usually loved lying, he didn’t even know he was doing it most times, he’d just make shit up and rarely even cared if people found out he was lying to them. Except where Lucian was concerned, then he hated the whole concept of lying and sneaking around, worried that he was thinking the worst-case scenarios. By the time he reached his floor he only felt the slightest bit anxious. 

“I’m back,” he announced himself as he closed and locked the door behind him.

He found Lucian in the living room lounging on the couch, phone in hand, he nudged at his boyfriend’s legs until he lowered his feet to the floor, pocketed his phone and turned his full attention to Peter. He found himself feeling anxious again having Lucian watching him, he could tell he’d been worrying all morning, and he felt guilty for making him worry.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, everything is going really well. Look I…I don’t know how to tell you, but you remember how I was feeling off a couple weeks ago?”

“Yes,”

“Right, so then the other night when I got stabbed and we went to the hospital, I um, I had the doctor run a test for me, and turns out….” He swallowed hard, lowering his eyes as he nervously fidgeted with his fingers, picking at his chipped nail polish. “Turns out that I’m pregnant, a month pregnant actually.” He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as the words left his mouth, fingers feeling almost numb. 

There was a heavy silence hanging between them that Peter desperately wanted to fill with pointless rambling, he risked it and glanced up at Lucian, he was staring at him as if he was still processing what had just been said.

“Pregnant, you’re pregnant.” He repeated, voice soft, he sounded shocked.

Peter wordlessly nodded, “I am, look I swear I was going to tell you sooner, but I wanted to be sure things are okay. I was at my gynecologist this morning, wanted to know everything is fine, and it is, she said everything looks good, normal.” 

He tensed when Lucian wrapped his arms around him hugging him tightly, the action taking him by surprise, he relaxed in his embrace. He could feel Lucian’s warm breath against the side of his neck, felt the brush of lips against his skin. 

“That’s amazing, I was so worried that perhaps something was wrong, that maybe you were sick. Pregnant, this, this is great.” 

Peter smiled, he felt relieved, no more hiding anything, no more worrying. He rubbed a hand along his boyfriend’s back, pressed a kiss against his shoulder. “Sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I thought about it.” 

Lucian pulled back; he held his face in his hands stroking his thumbs against Peter’s cheeks wiping away his tears. “No, don’t apologize, I’m just so relieved that you’re fine. I love you,” 

“I love you too,” he leaned in kissing him. “We’re going to be parents; can you believe that?” He asked, laughing at the thought, the realization of it.

Lucian smiled; he rubbed his fingers along the back of Peter’s neck. “I’m shocked, but so incredibly happy. I had just thought after losing, after losing Sonja and, I thought I wouldn’t get another chance at having a family.” 

Peter kissed him again before moving to curl up against him on the couch, Lucian wrapped an arm around his waist holding him closely. 

“I feel better now with you knowing, hated keeping this from you.” He admitted as he rested his head against his shoulder.

“I understand, are you happy about this?”

Peter nodded, “I am, been anxious about it, but I am happy.”

He was becoming more adjusted to it, to the fact they were going to be parents, and now that Lucian knew it felt easier. He smiled when Lucian rested his hand against his stomach, fingers stroking against him. He felt the most relaxed he had in days in that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

“Can I ask you some questions about this?” Peter asked over dinner later that evening, he gestured towards his stomach.

Now that his anxieties about the baby being sick were eased and now that Lucian knew that there was a baby, he was able to focus on his other brimming questions about being impregnated by a lycan.

“Of course,”

Peter took a sip of his water stalling as he thought over the questions that felt the most important to him in this moment. “Okay, so you’ve seen things like this before, I’m sure in your pack there were pregnant lycans and humans occasionally knocked up by a lycan, right?”

Lucian nodded, a small smile on his face. “There were, through the centuries we had quite a few pregnant lycans in the pack, and of course more times than not we would have lycans who fell for humans, you aren’t the first.”

He felt more relaxed by that, “cool, okay so….Our kid, they’re going to be fully lycan, right?”

“Yes, they should be, they’ll appear like any typical human child though. Typically born lycans don’t have the ability to shift until they’re between the ages of twelve to fifteen, the moon controls when you change until you’re much older.” 

He wasn’t sure what he expected to hear, maybe to hear that their kid would be completely human, or there was a chance of it turning out either way. He was glad to hear their kid would be human in appearance, no shifting into a wolf until puberty, he was already beginning to think about what a nightmare that could possibly turn out to be.

“So, they’ll be immortal, right?” He asked, voice soft.

He knew the answer to the question, but he still needed to hear it out loud. Lucian was silent for a moment, Peter knew he’d been thinking about that as well, had probably been trying to not think about it until it was thrown out into the open for them to have to confront. He reached over taking hold of Peter’s hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

“They will be,” his voice was sad, apologetic.

Peter forced a smile, looked up to meet his gaze. “We should discuss some things, shouldn’t we?”

He was comfortable being a human, he’d never imagined becoming anything else. The thought of becoming a vampire had always filled him with sickened dread, becoming a lycan he’d just never thought about in general. He didn’t have anything against lycans or werewolves, they appeared for the most part to just live their lives like about anybody else did. Just the thought of no longer being human caused him anxiety, perhaps not as great as the thought of knowing his boyfriend and child would outlive him by hundreds and thousands of years. It was obviously common for children to outlive their parents, but something about this situation left him feeling hollow, anxious. Lucian gave his hand another squeeze, he scooted his chair closer to Peter’s.

“We do need to talk that over, but only when you’re ready. I don’t want you feeling as if you have to do anything you don’t want to.” He gently assured him, fingers stroking against his cheek.

Peter leaned into his touch, “guess there’s just a lot I hadn’t thought about until today.” He admitted.

Lucian pressed a kiss against his forehead, “you’re only a month along, we have quite a bit of time for you to decide on that.” He tried to assure him, to ease his mind.

He nodded, smiled sadly up at his partner before leaning in and kissing him gently. He knew he was right; they had a lot of time to sort things like that out. He knew it was stupid to be focused on his own mortality right now, it should be the least of his problems. He had other things he had to think about, like where they’d end up living, he figured after the baby was born that they could still stay in the penthouse at least for the first few months, then he’d try and find a house for them, someplace close by. He wasn’t sure he was ready to give up his shows, sure he’d have to take a hiatus once he started to show and then those few months to look after their baby until everything was settled and routine, then he could get bac to the way things were before. Well except now there would be a baby.

Peter got up from the table and went to the couch where he stretched out, flipped through the channels as he thought about things. He listened as Lucian cleared the table taking the dishes to the kitchen to wash them. He told himself for the hundredth time he’d quit drinking for good, he was already taking a break from it, he wasn’t a fan of it, but he didn’t want to put their baby at any risks. The issues would come after he had his baby though, he knew himself. He was sure he could get away with light drinking, have a few drinks after his shows, after dinner, and sometimes with lunch. He didn’t necessarily have to get drunk, not really. He didn’t want to be the sort of dad who was drunk off his ass day to day, he knew he’d have to quit it with the drugs, not that he was huge on drugs these days anyhow. 

Lucian joined him on the couch, Peter moved to give him space, his partner gathered him up in his arms. Peter was more than happy to lean against him, head resting against his chest soothed by the beating of his heart and the steady rise and fall of his chest with each breath he took. He didn’t pay much mind to the TV, just focused on Lucian holding him, his hand resting against his bare stomach, he smiled when he felt him kiss the top of his head.

“We’ll sort everything out, I promise.”

“I know, are you okay with it if we still live in Vegas after we have the baby?”

“Of course,”

“Good, not sure I want to give up my shows, not right now anyways.”

“I understand, I do think we should take a break soon from monster hunting though, considering last time you were stabbed.” 

Peter sighed, “probably right, I can always ask Charley if he wants to cover jobs for us, for a while anyways.”

He knew the kid still hunted, maybe not as frequently as he had before he started university, but Peter was rather certain he’d be up for picking up some of the slack. Not that he needed to know why Peter wanted him to cover said jobs for him, he’d probably just think he was too lazy or drunk to do it himself. He supposed it didn’t entirely matter what Charley thought, maybe someday he’d explain to him that he was too busy to hunt because he was pregnant with his lycan boyfriend’s baby, he laughed thinking about how shocked Charley would be by that news. Lucian rubbed his stomach; he kissed the top of his head again drawing Peter away from his thoughts and back to the present. He nuzzled against the other man’s chest. Despite what he’d said earlier he was still thinking about it, about what their future would entail. He knew he had to decide at some point in the near future or even ten years from now whether he wanted to remain human and leave his family someday due to forces out of his control or become immortal. It wasn’t like he’d have to sacrifice all of his humanity, just half of it, Lucian seemed pretty human. He wasn’t of course, but nobody could tell. Peter forgot sometimes that he wasn’t human, until he saw his less than human side, a side to him that he loved. He still enjoyed waking up mornings to him in his lycan form curled up in bed with him like some sort of a protector.

As he lay there with him he couldn’t imagine ever losing the peace and comfort that this moment offered him.


End file.
